


The Knife In My Back

by Chinatsu114



Series: Złamane serca [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Broken Hearts, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, Love, Mean Boy, Party, Songfic, Tears, The Knife In My Back, arrogant boy, boy - Freeform, crying girl, maybe not, there is that girl from pretty girl, złamane serca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: Every single secretHas been broadcast like TVNow all the threads are severedThat were tying you to me





	The Knife In My Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Knife In My Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425880) by [Chinatsu114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114)

To nie tak, że cię śledziłam, ja tylko przechodziłam przypadkiem. To nie tak, że byłam zazdrosna, to wcale nie tak. Ale i tak się tego nie dowiesz, nie planuję z tobą rozmawiać w najbliższym czasie. Albo nigdy.

To nie tak, że cię śledziłam, byłam tylko trochę niespokojna i niepewna naszej relacji. Mówiłeś, że jestem jedyna, że twoje oczy stworzone są, by spoglądać w moim kierunku, a usta, by wymawiać moje imię. To trochę boli. Ufałam ci, a ty mnie zdradziłeś.

Na początku byłam niepewna, nie chciałam uwierzyć, słyszałam ciągle twoje zapewnienia, ale ujrzałam wszystko na własne oczy. To, jak patrzyłeś na tamtą dziewczynę, jak nalegałeś, by dała ci numer, by zatańczyła z tobą jeszcze raz, kiedy już chciała odejść. Chyba nie widziała w tobie księcia, na którego się malujesz. I dobrze, nie zasłużyłeś na zabawę.

To trochę boli, widzieć cię takim, słyszeć te słowa, kiedyś przeznaczone tylko dla mnie, teraz najwyraźniej ogólnodostępne.

To nie tak, że cię śledziłam, ja byłam zakochana, teraz już chyba mi przeszło, chociaż ból zostanie. Myślałam, że ty też mnie kochasz, ale ty wbiłeś mi nóż w plecy przy pierwszej okazji.

Ani razu o mnie nie pomyślałeś, nie było zawahania w twoich działaniach, emanowałeś pewnością siebie. To jedna z rzeczy, które mnie do ciebie przyciągnęły.

Dziewczyna z wcześniej zniknęła, wymknęła się ukradkiem, wszystko widziałam. Jestem całkiem spostrzegawcza, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że o tym nie zapomniałeś. Za długo po niej nie rozpaczałeś, chociaż wyraźnie ci się podobała. W twoich objęciach znajduje się już kolejna, ta bardziej tobą oczarowana.

Jeszcze rano obdarowałeś mnie pocałunkiem, a teraz całujesz inne usta. To trochę boli, wiesz? Powinieneś, bo to wszystko przez ciebie. Musisz to zapamiętać, kochanie, to twoja wina.

To nie tak, że śledziłam właśnie ciebie, mogłam w końcu podążać za kimkolwiek, ale teraz podążam za śladami łez w lustrzanym odbiciu. Bo to trochę boli, że zdradziłeś moje zaufanie, że wykorzystałeś moją naiwność, ale już ci się to nie uda, kochanie.


End file.
